


Tiny Tom

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Heartbreak, Making Love, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up one morning with a tiny Tom sitting next to her laptop as a little helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet except for the hum of the washing machine and the dryer. I set my tea cup down next to the laptop. The chair rolled out on its own by all appearances. I smiled down at my tiny helper as he pushed out my chair. I sat down then scooted my chair up. The scuffling of tiny feet pulled my attention away from the screen.  
“What are you writing today, darling?”  
I couldn’t help my smile at the tiny, almost cartoonish, personification of the man I adored and respected. I leaned back in the chair and raised my eyebrow. “Do you really want to know?”  
He blushed and looked away. “Fluff or smut?”  
I grinned. “A bit of both.”  
“As always.” He sat cross-legged just off to the side of my wireless mouse. “I’ll be right here should you need me.”  
“Thank you, Tom.” I glanced at him then set to work. The scene played out in my head and come out my fingers onto the screen. I fought not to look at the tiny analogue of the man I wrote about. It just became awkward and my words would fail.  
“Your tea is cold, love. Would you like me to start the kettle for more?”  
“No thank you.”  
He grinned mischievously. “You’re not about to start day drinking, are you?”  
I burst out laughing. “No.” I shook my head. “No.” I stretched. “How about some cookies and milk?”  
“Oh, I’d love a biscuit!” He clapped his hands together once and rocked back on his heels.  
I disappeared into the kitchen for the Hobnobs and a glass of milk. Tiny Tom stood on the edge of my laptop, reading what I’d just written. “What do you think?” He startled hard for such a tiny thing. “Sorry, Tom, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re quite the writer, darling.”  
“Well, thank you.” It was my turn to blush. I sat in my chair and pulled it up closer. I bit into the first cookie, moaning reflexively at the chocolaty oat taste. Tiny Tom bit into his cookie, watching me with the most curious expression.  
I finished my biscuit and got back to work. After a few hours, I noticed Tiny Tom’s absence. “Tom?” I heard a soft moaning behind my stack of books. “Tom, are you ok?” He staggered out, almost drunkenly. His little belly was frighteningly, yet comically, distended. “Tom! Did you eat the whole thing?”  
“Afraid so, darling.” He sat down with his back against the edge of my monitor screen.  
“You look so miserable.”  
He grinned, a satiated and sleepy look on his face. “But worth it. I’m just going to sit here for a bit.”  
“Oh Tom, I’m sorry.”  
He waved away my apology. After a moment, he moved onto his back and fell asleep. He reminded me of a sleeping puppy. As I edited, my hand dropped to rub his belly, like I would have that sleeping puppy. He kicked his leg and I had to stifle a laugh for fear of waking him up. Writing forgotten, I propped my head on my hand and watched him sleep, rubbing his belly.  
I didn’t quite know where he’d come from. One morning, I’d woken up and he was sitting by my laptop, waiting for me. He made sure my tea was hot and my wine was chilled. He’d keep me company and give me encouragement when I felt like my writing was terrible. He’d urge me to go to bed when I stayed up to late and scolded me when I let myself be distracted by social media and the internet when I should have been writing or doing research.  
He’d been with me awhile now. I wondered when he’d return to wherever he came from. I’d miss him when he was gone. I looked at the time, cussing under my breath. I saved my work then shut down my laptop. I didn’t want to just leave him lying there. Truthfully, I didn’t know if he could leave my work area. I thought maybe he was tied to my computer. I mean, I’d only ever saw him around there, except when he disappeared to the kitchen to heat water for my tea.  
I carefully scooped him up and carried him against me. I waited for him to disappear the closer we got to my bedroom but he didn’t. He slept soundly against me. I laid him on the extra pillow, tucking him in like I would one of my kids. After a quick change into my pajamas, I slipped into bed. Sleep came and I forgot about the impossible, tiny man in the bed with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiny Tom awoke to the strangest sensation. He felt whole, he felt real, he felt human. His stomach growled. He laid his hand on his belly then noticed how large it felt. He brought it up to his face and startled. His hand WAS large. His eyes widened as they moved up his arm then down his body. He lifted the blanket and looked down the rest of his body.  
He was real. He wasn’t tiny anymore. Not Tiny Tom threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. He tripped over his feet as he ran to the bathroom. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he examined himself in the mirror. He didn’t understand his existence, only that he was there for her. And he liked her.  
He must have woken her up when he jumped out of bed. He heard her shuffling feet before she screamed. Finding a naked man in her bathroom must have been a shock.  
“I’m not going to hurt you!” He held out both his hands, in an effort to appear harmless.  
“Tom?! How- I mean, last night, you were- And now, you’re-“ She couldn’t form complete sentences. Was this a dream? She pinched herself. Nope, she felt pain. It was real. And now she couldn’t stop looking at him. He was a perfect specimen of man.  
“I don’t know the answer to any of that.” He noticed her tense silence and looked down at himself. He cleared his throat, blushing from hairline down.  
“I’m so sorry.” She looked away, blushing as well. She snatched a towel off the towel rack and held it out to him. He wrapped it around his slender waist, but it wasn’t helping to hide his enjoyment of her staring. Or the way the nightshirt showed her hard nipples against the soft-looking fabric. Or that the bottom hem came only to the tops of her thighs.  
“It’s alright.” He combed his fingers through his hair and leaned against the counter. “I’m as astounded by this development as you are. Last thing I remember is falling asleep next to your laptop. I vaguely remember you rubbing my belly.”  
“Oh.” She bit her lip and shifted her feet.  
“Thank you for that, by the way.”  
“No, uh, no problem.” She shuffled her feet. “I’ll go find you some clothes.” She ducked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Tom felt an unfamiliar pressure in his lower belly and tingling in his penis.  
Bodily functions surprised him but he took care of business none the less. She knocked on the door. “Yes?”  
“I set a tee shirt and some track pants on the bed. I hope they’re not too awkward. I’ll be in the kitchen.”  
“Oh, alright.” He stood in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His stomach growled loudly. A single biscuit the night before did not feed a full grown man. He shifted his weight back and forth, staring at the bathroom door. He had to emerge eventually. With a sigh, he flung it open. She was gone.  
He dropped the towel and pulled on the track pants. They were snug in the most inappropriate places. He was thankful that the shirt she left him was baggy enough to cover his crotch. The smell of bacon and cinnamon wafted up the stairs as he stepped out of the bedroom. His stomach growled again almost painfully.  
She moved around the kitchen in a dance. She’d check the bacon and the kettle on the stove then spin around to set the table. Then it was back to the stove then she moved to the fridge. Not Tiny Tom crossed his arms over his chest, watching her. She was humming to herself with a smile on her face. He liked that. He liked her smile. He’d never seen this side of her.  
“Orange juice?”  
He blinked and realized she’d spoken to him. “Yes, please.” She handed him a glass and moved back to the stove. “It smells delicious in here.”  
“I wasn’t sure how hungry you were or if you were hungry, or if you could even eat, but I decided to err on the side of caution and fix a decent meal.” They chatted while she finished the bacon and the cinnamon rolls added their scent to mix.  
Before long they were seated at her table, fruit, bacon and rolls as well as juice and tea between them. “Thank you for this.” He smiled.  
“You’re welcome. Thank you for being there for me.” They tucked in. “So what would you like to do today?”  
“I don’t know. What did you have planned?”  
“More writing. But, since we don’t know how long your present state is going to last, I figured I’d leave it up to you.”  
He chewed his food thoughtfully. “Let’s just play it by ear.” Truthfully, as he watched her eat, with the sun glinting off her hair and the nightshirt gaping slightly to give him a glimpse of the curve of her breast, he wanted to take her back up to the bedroom and do all those things she wrote about.  
“So what were you thinking about?” He hummed in question, his eyes quickly leaving her cleavage to meet hers. She laughed. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your enjoyment.” His jaw dropped but she gestured to the food on the end of his fork.  
“Oh, yes.” Not Tiny Tom laughed in relief. He evaded her question with a bite, but she waited patiently until he swallowed. “I…was…uh, thinking about you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Dreaming actually.” She looked down at her plate, absently pushing food around. He looked down as well, hiding his blush.  
“About what?”  
“I don’t remember. I just know it was about you.” He laid his fork down. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“What made you put me in bed with you last night?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want to leave you alone by my computer. I was worried you might get sick.” She wanted to take care of him. That was the same thought that trotted through Not Tiny Tom’s mind. “Are you done eating?” She pushed her chair back and stood up.  
“Oh, I think so.”  
They cleared the table together and did the dishes, splashing water at one another. He pulled her into his arms and began to dance around the kitchen with her. Their laughter faded as both of them moved closer.  
His eyes dropped to her mouth and hers to his. “I think I’d like to kiss you. If that would be alright.” She nodded, not trusting her voice. His lips touched hers, sending electric sparks across her nerves. She gasped and his tongue slipped into her mouth. His arms wrapped tighter around her and they stopped swaying. She whimpered, feeling him grin against her before he deepened the kiss.  
They stared at each other a long time after the kiss broke. When she could finally speak, her voice trembled. “Wow, I’ve never been kissed like that before.”  
“That’s an awful shame. You should be kissed like that all the time. I would kiss you like that all the time.” She blushed. He licked his lips, his thumb rubbing up and down the small of her back. “I know what I’d like to do today.”  
“What’s that, Tom?”  
“I’d like to make love to you.” She swallowed, her belly flip-flopping in anticipation. “That is, if you want to.”  
Her voice was breathy and trembling. “Yes, I want to.”  
She whooped in surprise as he swept her up into a bridal carry and strode through the house. He set her on her feet at the bottom of the stairs. His confidence waned. She slipped her hand into his and locked their fingers together. He looked from their hands to her eyes. She smiled and he returned it before she led him up the stairs.  
His large hands covered her breasts over the nightgown, which was a soft as he imagined it would feel. But he wanted her bare. She wanted the same thing. She grabbed the nightgown and pulled it over her head cross body then tossed it. Tom moaned softly and his hands went back to her breasts, his mouth covering hers.  
He broke from her long enough for them to strip him out of the baggy shirt and the snug pants that by now left nothing to the imagination. He urged her back on the bed, covering her with his long body. “You write such wonderful things for me to do…I hope I don’t disappoint you.”  
“You have the knowledge of my writing?”  
“Yes. I’ve read every one of them. Even the ones that are not about ‘me’.”  
She laughed breathlessly. “I thought it was something as unexplainable as your existence.”  
He grinned. “Perhaps um...for whatever reason I am here didn’t want to overwhelm us with too much unexplainable events.”  
“Well,” she smiled and nestled into the bed, closing her legs around his waist to tease her toes along his thigh. “If you’ve read all my work, Tom…then you know everything I like.” He grinned even wider. He kissed her, drowning in the taste of her lips as he reached between them and positioned himself. They groaned in unison as he pushed his way inside her until he could go no further.  
His body shuddered, the sensation of her hot, snug flesh a fire brand against him. He’d never felt anything like it. He felt he might almost lose control. His breath panted against her chin where his teeth pressed.  
“Are you alright, Tom?”  
He nodded, swallowing. “I’ve never…you feel amazing.”  
She laughed breathlessly. “Now it sounds trite if I say it.” He noticed the fine tremor in her body.  
“Are you alright? Have I hurt you?”  
“No.” He smoothed his face. “Just move. I need you. All of you.”  
“Yes, my darling.” He kissed her, drawing back his hips. It took an awkward moment for him to find his groove then the motion came naturally. Her palms smoothed up and down his back, the bite of her nails on his ass sending eight trails of pleasure arching through his skin.  
He grabbed her thigh near her hip and wrapped it around his waist, pushing deeper into her. She arched and cried out beneath him. He began to shake, wanting this to last as long as possible. Each thrust drove her louder, her hands gripped the headboard.  
He lifted up enough to see her face as she lost all control. Her face scrunched up in something close to pain. His hand covered hers on the headboard and she fumbled to lock their fingers together. Her high pitched moaning keens were music to him. He used the grip on the headboard to drive deeper, hitting all the right nerves in her, her sweet spot again and again.  
“Oh fuck, Tom!”  
She clenched around him, very nearly crying. His tenuous hold on his control shattered and he came. His fingertips trailed down her arm to touch her face. “If this were to be the only day in my inexplicable existence that this was possible, I would live the rest of it knowing that I love you.” He noticed she was crying. “Oh, I’m so sorry, my darling, did I hurt you?”  
Tom rolled off her to the side and gathered her against him, wiping her eyes. “Please, don’t cry. I’m sorry.”  
She sniffed and shook her head. “No, you didn’t hurt me, Tom. Don’t be sorry.” She leaned up and looked at this beautiful man in her bed. “I…I just can’t imagine the universe as to be so cruel as to give us to each other for whatever reason, let us fall in love, let us consummate that love…then tear us apart.”  
“Does that mean you want me to stay like this?”  
“You’re kidding right? Of course, I want you to stay like this. I love you.”  
“Then I will stay as long as I can.” He touched her face. She pressed her cheek into his palm. “Can we do that again?”  
She smiled. “Oh yea.” She trailed her fingers down the center of his chest. “But I want to do something for you first.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Let me show you.” The rest of the day and night blurred into kisses and moans.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm on my phone went off. I jumped from the bed and snatched it off the table, silencing the tone. I froze in my eagerness to get back to the bed. It was empty. I threw the covers back, checking to see if he’d been returned to his tiny size, but no luck.  
The warmth of him still lingered and that’s where I lay, clutching the pillow that had been his for the day. I didn’t fight the tears when they’d started. There was no reason to. A thought struck me. Maybe he was returned to his tiny size at my desk. I jumped from the bed a second time and ran downstairs. To my greater heartbreak, he wasn’t sitting my laptop.  
I checked the house from top to bottom and he wasn’t anywhere. As the day went on, I began to realize that he was gone. Truly gone. I sat on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest wishing my kids would come home early from staying with family.  
My phone rang from upstairs. I sighed, having to extricate the lump of myself from the couch. It continued to ring, whoever it was having called back. I ran up the stairs and grabbed it.  
“Hello?”  
“Good, you answered. Listen, I’m bringing someone by.”  
“I don’t really want to see anyone today.”  
“Are you sick?”  
“Sorta.”  
“Is it contagious?”  
“No…”  
“Fine, we’re coming over.”  
“Oh please don’t.”  
“You want me to. I mean you really, really want me to.”  
I sighed. “Fine, I’ll get dressed.”  
“It’s four in the afternoon and you’re not dressed?”  
I shrugged and remembered my agent couldn’t see. “I’m a writer. I don’t have to get dressed if I don’t want to.”  
“Fine, whatever. We’ll be there in a half an hour.”  
“Fine.” I hung up. I really didn’t want to have to pretend to be cheery on today of all days. I showered, feeling a pang of regret washing away every kiss and touch. But their memory was etched on my skin, every place he’d kissed, touched, licked, and bit. The tears started again but I didn’t want my face too puffy.  
I held a cool wet clothe to my face to ease the swelling. I had just set out tea and cookies when the knock at my door pulled me from my melancholy. I opened the door. “You’re just in time. The kettle is fresh off the stove.” My playful smile for my agent fell, like my heart did into my stomach. “Tom.”  
He smiled but shifted uncomfortably at my change in demeanor. “Yes, I hope you’re not inconvenienced.”  
“Tom! Sorry!” My agent ran up the stairs. “I didn’t tell her who I was bringing.” Introductions were made. This wasn’t my Tom. This was the real Tom. I should have been happy but…  
We hadn’t gotten to the reason for the meeting when I excused myself from the table. The tears started before I could stop them.  
“I’m sorry. Have we come at bad time?” My agent’s hushed voice carried into the kitchen.  
I was being ridiculous. I dried my tears and reemerged from the kitchen. “Sorry about that, I’m not feeling 100% today.”  
“It’s quite alright.” Tom glanced at me over the top lip of his tea cup. There was strange look in his eyes.  
“Let’s get down to business.” My agent pulled a file folder from her valise. “Tom is interested in turning your book into a film.”  
I choked on my tea, coughing and sputtering. “Excuse me?”  
He grinned. “I absolutely loved it. I’m afraid I’ve read it twice now. The first time I tore through. I read it a second to make sure I didn’t miss anything in my haste.”  
“I’m flattered.”  
“You’re an amazing writer.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s right up my alley.” He set down his tea cup. “Imagine my surprise when I learned that it had been optioned for film. I told my agent to push hard for any role. Then he informed that you hadn’t completed the script yet?”  
“I’m afraid not. I was using this time to finish the adaptation.”  
“Excellent!” Tom looked at me, catching my nerves. “I don’t mean to push.”  
I smiled. “No, no, you’re fine. I mean I'm kind of in shock that you’ve read my book and that you love it so much.”  
“If I could be so forward, you have a way with words that invokes the image in the brain. I see it as clear as day, as a movie if you will. I wouldn’t mind being attached to the project in a production or direction role as well as starring, if you’re alright with that.”  
I swallowed, looking at my agent’s giddy face. “I don’t know how much control I have over that, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
“Please call me, Tom.”  
“Ok, I’m not sure how much control I have over that, Tom. I’m just the writer. The only thing I asked for is that I be an on-set consultant. I want to be involved from start to finish.”  
“Assistant director, perhaps?” He raised an eyebrow at me.  
“I- I don’t know.” My agent kicked me under the table. “This is all happening so fast. And after yesterday, I-“  
“What happened yesterday?” My agent frowned. “Are you alright?”  
“I-I’m fine.”  
“Would you excuse us, Tom?”  
“Of course.” He looked at me oddly as he pushed the chair back and stepped into the living room.  
“What happened yesterday?”  
“Nothing.” My agent stood up and looked at me.  
“Are those hickies!”  
I shushed her. “Keep your voice down.”  
“Some guy hurt you?”  
I shook my head. “No, no, no.” How could I explain this? “A friend of mine and I released some tension together and apparently, I’m attached but it’s not to be.”  
“You were crying earlier.”  
“Ok, can we not do this now? We can go out for a drink later and I’ll tell you everything.”  
“Fine, that’ll work. I have to have Tom back at the agency in an hour anyway.”  
I nodded. “Funny thing…he looks like Tom. Like exactly. I thought that’s who it was when I answered the door.” I shook my head. “But it wasn’t him.”  
“Listen, I’ll fax you over the details and you can look everything over, make any requests or demands.”  
“That sounds great.” I walked into the living room to find Tom looking over my pictures. I smiled. “My monsters.”  
He turned. “Lovely children.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m sorry to spring this on you, but I’m flying back to London tomorrow and I was dying to meet you. When things fell into place that I might actually do so, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”  
“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m honored, Tom. I really am. I’m just a bit off today.”  
He reached for my cheek and brushed a crumb off, touching me where my Tom had last touched me. “Sorry, you…” He trailed off, meeting my eyes. “…you had a crumb there. You remind me of someone.” There was a flash of recognition there.  
I looked away, feeling that warm intimacy that suffused me with my Tom flood back. “I get that a lot.”  
He smiled. “I’m eager to get to you know.”  
“Likewise.”  
I saw them out, waiting at the door as they got in the car. From the open car window, I heard Tom say. “It’s funny. I had the strangest dream yesterday and I do believe she was in it.” I touched my cheek. No, the Universe couldn’t be that cruel.


End file.
